


Static Shock

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus owns a wool rug and a fuzzy sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Shock

Papyrus has a wool rug in his room.

There’s nothing wrong with that. Mettaton isn’t of the opinion that everything needs to be bright pink and glittery: only everything that’s associated with him. Papyrus has his own style, and it suits him much better than if Mettaton had tried to get him to change to his own style of glamor.

So the problem with that isn’t the rug’s looks, or that Papyrus prefers to sit there than on his bed and expects Mettaton to join him. Apparently Sans has impressed upon Papyrus that Mettaton is not to touch his bed. Papyrus says that in such a way that Mettaton can’t exactly tell if he doesn’t know why, or thinks it’s so obvious that it isn’t worth mentioning.

The problem isn’t that Papyrus is wearing a tacky sweater, either. It’s winter, and for people more sensitive to temperature than Mettaton, it’s cold. He wouldn’t put that polka dot pattern on his own body, but Papyrus can pull it off.

Actually, this may not be a problem at all, depending on how you squint at it.

Mettaton is quite happy joining Papyrus on the floor for a heart-to-heart. They’ve been talking for quite some time now.

“I do so love spending this time with you, darling,” Mettaton says, with a genuine smile.

Papyrus beams like that’s the best compliment he’s been given in the past hour. “Me too! I mean, I love spending it with you, Mettaton!” And he goes to affectionately sling an arm around Mettaton’s shoulders, which-

Wool carpets, fuzzy sweaters, and metal. A shock of static electricity travels from Papyrus to Mettaton, diffusing through him and making him feel... tingly is one way to put it.

Mettaton moans. Then he realizes that he just moaned, and clamps a hand over his mouth as he looks at Papyrus.

Papyrus is staring at him, not blankly, but with obvious embarrassment on his face. “Um,” he says.

Mettaton uncovers his mouth to reply. “...Static electricity,” he says, a bit weakly. “I am so sorry for startling you, gorgeous.”

Papyrus nods, and a thoughtful look comes on him for a moment, before he asks, “Would you like me to do it again?"

Now Mettaton is the one staring in surprise. “I.... Absolutely. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not!” Papyrus is already scuffing up his fuzzy sweater, with enthusiasm. “Actually, I would... really like for you to make that sound again?”

He gives Mettaton another zap before he can answer, brushing against his chest this time.

Mettaton doesn’t hold back his cry of delight. Panting a little, he says, “You’re too good to me, sweetbones.”

Papyrus nuzzles against his cheek: it doesn’t give him a shock, but it’s positively adorable, which is almost as good. Mettaton lays a kiss on both of Papyrus’ cheekbones in return, and lays back on the carpet in a seductive pose, which is any pose that he happens to be in.

“I’m all yours tonight,” he purrs, and watches Papyrus shiver.

* * *

After Mettaton leaves the house, giggling and blowing kisses to Papyrus as he goes, Sans stares Papyrus, silently.

Papyrus stares back, defiance in his folded arms. “...The bed was not involved, so-”

“I didn’t say anything, and I don’t want to know.”


End file.
